The Second First
by kouklitsa
Summary: Lou has a little surprise for the Kid, set right after Sacrifice and is a short fluff piece


"Come on Kid, Dry Creek ain't too far from here and Teaspoon said we were due a couple days off anyways."

Lou mentioned taking some time off from the moment they left Rock Creek, but so far wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"I don't think we should, Lou," Kid shook his head wearily. "You and I both know how the last time turned out."

She smiled, remembering their trip to Davenport and how disastrously, but ultimately life changing it had been for the both of them. Still, she had her heart set on spending some time alone with him.

Since he wasn't likely to budge, Lou decided she would need to resort to more drastic measures. She would have to set him up, knowing him too well by now, having mastered the art of backing him into a corner where he would have one heck of a time to get out of – depending on her mood of course. Kid was a sucker for her; she knew it and she loved it.

"Are you sayin' you regret having gone to Davenport?"

"Well if you ask me, I'd be happy to forget we were ever there in the first place." A reminiscent look appeared on his face as he rubbed his left arm.

Lou snorted exaggeratedly and raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that so?"

Kid quickly glanced sideways, guilt plastered all over his face and swallowed hard. "I, I didn't mean for it to sound... Lou, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Lou shook her head and closed her eyes; it was all she could do not to burst out laughing. She gently kicked Lightning's flanks and rode out in front of him to make Kid suffer a bit more by making him believe she was truly offended.

"Lou!" she heard him call after her. "Lou, hold up! If goin' to Dry Creek means so much to you we'll go!"

Pulling back the reins, she eased her mount to a slow pace to allow Kid to catch up with her. "I just don't understand why you have to be so difficult about it."

"I just want us to get back to Rock Creek in one piece, not go lookin' for any trouble. You and I been through enough to last us a life time."

Lou frowned, genuinely confused now. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I worry too much. If you really want to go, we'll go."

"You mean that?"

He threw her a knowing look, reached for her hand and nodded. "Just answer me one question; why Dry Creek?"

Lou grinned. "No particular reason."

As they rode into the small town, Kid took another glance at Lou, now almost certain she was up to something just like he was when he took her to Davenport. The thought was slightly unnerving to him for the simple fact he didn't like not being in control – he liked _**doing**_ the surprising and was not a big fan of _**being**_ surprised.

Not wanting to spoil Lou's joyful mood he decided it was probably wise not to mention this, he'd have to swallow his pride and man-up.

"We're here!" Lou pulled Lightning to a halt in front of a small hotel.

Kid frowned as he watched her jump down from her horse and started pulling down her stuff from behind her saddle. He dismounted as well, reached for his own gear and followed her into the building.

They walked up to the lobby counter, occupied by a stout looking gentleman; the lower part of his round face mostly covered in a lush beard and his bright red colored cheeks matching his sparkling eyes.

"We'd like a room'." Lou glanced between the man and Kid.

"Sure," the man nodded and smiled brightly. "Mr. And Mrs...?"

"Ehm, we're not married." Kid answered, just like he had before when they were asked the same question back in Davenport.

"Oh," the man's eyes twinkled even more brightly. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you separate rooms... on separate floors."

Kid looked at Louise, whose grin matched that of the desk clerk.

"That'll be fine," she nodded at the man and then turned to Kid, nudging his elbow.

He took the gesture as a sign to cough up the money, so he reached in his pocket and paid the fee for the two rooms. If Kid wouldn't have been so preoccupied comparing the striking similarities to their trip to Davenport, he would have sworn the man's cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red and Lou beamed like he'd never seen her beam before.

"Dinner's at six, sharp," the clerk announced with a wink.

Lou shook her head and linked her arm with Kid's. "No thanks, we've got plans."

Pulling him by the arm towards the staircase, she placed herself in front of Kid. "I'd best get cleaned up and so should you. I'll meet you down here at six-thirty, alright?"

Kid couldn't remember the last time he was this confused. "Lou, I... how did that man-?" he pointed at the desk clerk.

"Don't go askin' any more questions. I'll see you down here in a bit, alright?" she squeezed his arm gently.

Kid did as he was told and went up to his room to freshen up. Thankful for remembering to bring the clean shirt he had tucked away in his things, something he only did whenever he and Lou were on a ride together, he got dressed before all the while checking the clock making sure he wouldn't be late.

At six-thirty, on the dot, Kid descended the stairs and found Lou already waiting for him; dressed in a plain brown dress and wore her hair in a neat bun, just like she had back then in Davenport.

"Lou," he breathed. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and ran her hands across the fabric. "Surprise."

Careful taking in the beauty that stood before him, Kid gulped, his mouth suddenly cotton dry. Lou walked up to him and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth. Kid found he could do nothing else but gape at her.

For the longest moment, both just stared at one another, not saying a single word until the hotel clerk brought them back to the here and now by clearing his throat.

"Miss McCloud, the buggy you ordered is waitin' right outside. The Marshal is still very much alive and other than a drunk, the jail house is quiet as can be."

"No gangs ready to ride into town either?"

"No ma'am. None that I'm aware of."

"Thank you, Mr. Colburn." Lou smiled shyly at the clerk.

"I was a pleasure, Miss McCloud. I never done got me a request like yours before and I sure won't mind doin' it again. In fact, the local newspaper asked me if they could write about it. I told them I needed to ask you two first, seein' it wasn't my idea in the first place. "

Lou shrugged. "As long as we don't have our names printed I can't see why they can't write about it."

"The wife tells me it'll be good for business, and that if you're alright with it I should offer it as a service to boost the business," Mr. Colburn drawled. "But I've already taken enough of your time as it is, everythin' is ready just like you asked for."

Kid suddenly smiled, all the pieces falling into place. When he was about to ask what the good man was talking about, he was immediately shushed by Lou.

"Like I told you earlier, don't go askin' no questions. You'll just have to wait and see."

She reached for his hand and took him outside, where the buggy stood waiting for the couple.  
Inside, Kid saw a basket and some blankets; all that was needed for a picnic.

"I can't believe you did this," Kid barely managed to say the words.

Lou's face fell. "You don't like it."

"No! No, I...I love it. It's just, I should be the one doin' this for you. Not the other way around."

"Kid." Lou rolled her eyes.

"What I meant was, I ain't the most romantic of men," he shrugged uncomfortably and cast his eyes down. "I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me, but at the same time it makes me feel I'm sellin' you short."

"You're doin' the best you can, considerin' I'm dressed up like a boy most of the time. I know it ain't been easy for you so they way I see it, we're even."

Kid chuckled. "I'll have to work on that then. Won't be long before you won't have to dress like a man anymore and then the balance would be off."

Lou averted his eyes and pressed her lips together. "I think we've done enough talkin' and not enough getting' in the buggy so we can eat. The food's getting' cold."

Helping her board the buggy, Kid held on to her a little longer than was really necessary. Lou didn't seem to mind as she gave him a knowing look he was more than happy to receive.

"So, where are we headed?" Kid said, reaching for the rains.

"Mr. Colburn said it wasn't far. Less than half a mile out of town. If we follow the Creek he said he would mark the place for us."

It took them no time at all to reach the place that was indeed marked as Lou was told. There was a beautiful canvas draped in between two trees that overlooked the creek, angled so that they had all the privacy in the world.

Kid helped Lou down, who went to grab the basket and the blankets while he then proceeded to tend to the animals. By the time he was done, Lou had laid out the blankets and was about to pour a second glass of wine.

"I still can't believe how you managed to get all this done." Kid said as he sat down next to her.

"I did nothin', it was all Mr. Colburn's doin'," she handed him the glass. "I just happened to stumble upon Mr. Colburn when I was here a few weeks ago. Saw me sulkin' over breakfast and asked me what was wrong."

"So what was wrong?"

Lou smiled and leaned up against his shoulder. "Was thinkin' how things might have turned out if it weren't for Adrian."

"I guess we'll never know for sure." Kid placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mr. Colburn was a good listener, let me tell him what happened without interruptions but by the time I was done he asked an important question; what if I could do it all over again? And that's when I thought of this." She glanced up at Kid.

"Remind me to thank Mr. Colburn when we get back. I think he did a wonderful job organizin' all of this."

"He sure did," Lou sighed. "He's been wonderful, not to mention very discreet."

"Well, seems to me he ain't the only one that needs to be thanked," Kid placed his glass of wine out of the way and reached for the one Lou was holding.

She allowed him to take the glass from her, but eyed him with feigned suspicion. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Leaning forward, Kid gently brushed his lips against hers. "It ain't much, but it's all I got to offer right now."

"Hmmm," she licked her lips. "Let's do that thank you again. I ain't so sure that one quite fit the bill."

Kid chuckled nervously. "The food's getting cold, wouldn't want it do go to waste now do you? "

Lou pouted. "I guess not."

As Lou placed the basket between them, Kid took a good hard look at the girl of his dreams and felt his hear swell with love for her. This was one of those times where he was positively sure he was dreaming, that he would wake up at some point and realize this, Lou, was nothing more than his mind playing games with him.

Holding back the urge to pinch himself, to ensure this was not just a dream, Kid sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Lou eyed him concernedly.

"Nothin'. For once, everythin's just the way I want them to be."


End file.
